


Cuddles for a Busy Bee

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asgore needs to be nice, Blue is captain of the ambassadors guard, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Blue, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stretch is tired of this shit, Swapcest - Freeform, Toriel is drowning in politics, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Why Wont Blue sit down?, also let her smash asgore please, babysitter/friend/guard/anything else chara needs, he is also the only member of the guard, hes also kind of like a babysitter?, ignore my tags, mentioned underswap asgore, mentioned underswap chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Stretch just wanted his bro to be restful and happy and he was damn tired of having to argue the fact that Blueberry needed to slow the hell down. Best way to catch a busy bee?Bee berry sweet~





	Cuddles for a Busy Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtybrothershipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtybrothershipper/gifts).



> this is a prize for one of my followers on tumblr! Hit 500 followers on tumblr =3

It was getting distressingly late, again. Blue should have been home by now from work, dancing around the kitchen while he cooked and told Stretch all about his day.   
But, the sun was setting and the neighborhood kids had already ran home at the first call of supper.    
  
Stretch HAD received a text that Blue would be late coming home from the meeting at Aboveground Monster Hall. It was hard work being the personal guard to the Monster Ambassador themself afterall, but this was getting beyond ridiculous. Every day seemed to be a meeting or a conference or some other political dance and even the kid got a break! (You try to argue with a 7 foot tall goat dad) But, it was like Blue would come home only to collapse in bed regardless.   
  
Stretch had tried to talk to Blue but his worries had been rebuffed as usual. Blue just didn’t understand that despite how “Magnificent” and “Energetic” he was that even the high energy skeleton needed to stop.    
It took some phone calls, a favor, some puns and just maybe a threat or two but Stretch had gotten Blue’s schedule cleared up for the coming week. It was time for Stretch to put his foot down and maybe up some asses but damnit all Blue was going to rest even if he had to use gravity magic.   
Of course the week of (forced) relaxation couldn’t start until Blue got home which...he was supposed to already several hours ago.   
  
“Tch”, with a click of his tongue Stretch snagged his phone off the table and unlocked it to check the time. The dinner Stretch had so meticulously prepared (read ordered from that little Mexican place Blue loved) was getting cold. He had taken the week off too, great to be his own boss you know? Stretch had laid out Blue’s comfiest pair of pajamas, with slippers, and even went to that bath store and got all kinds of good smelling oils and bath fizzies for Blue to soak in. Blue was supposed to come home on time, take a nice relaxing bath, cuddle up in some fuzzy bunny shoes and let Stretch hand feed him a taco! Don’t ask how does someone hand feed someone else a taco but it's messy and he doesn’t wanna talk-o-bout it but he had the whole enchilada ready for Blue to enjoy!   
  
Speaking of, Stretch looked over at the headlights that were slowly pulling into the driveway. A sleek silver motorcycle had pulled up sloppily. The slumped over form of the rider seemed to melt off the side of the bike barely kicking out the bike’s stand before stumbling up to the house. The figure’s stature screamed exhaustion.    
Stretch was already at the door pulling it open before the smaller skeleton (and it was undoubtedly his little Blue) could even reach for the door handle. With a decisive tug Stretch had pulled the stunned Blue up into his arms and kicked the door closed behind them.   
  
“Papy?” Blue’s voice was muffled by his riding helmet he had perhaps forgotten to take off in his fatigued state. That was easily fixed with a quick slip of Stretch’s hand and the helmet was placed off to the side exposing Blue’s dull grey eyelights. It really was worse than he thought. Gone were the pretty, bright eyelights he was named after or even the shining stars that brighten anyone’s day. The smaller’s magic obviously depleted judging by the faint tremors, dull bones and obviously dimmed eyes.    
  
“Don’t you Papy me Sans. When was the last time you ate? Fuck, even sat down?” Stretch demanded already making his way up the stairs to the master bathroom. Blue’s lack of response told him the answer. Too damn long and who the hell knows. He barely paused long enough to grab the star speckled sleep wear when he passed them on the bed.    
  
The bathroom wasn’t anything fancy. They weren’t “built” the same way humans were or even like other monsters. All they used in the bathroom was the sink and the tub. So yea, it was a bit plain but it served its purpose and the large jacuzzi style tub was the only personal touch. They had to get it big thanks to Stretch’s tall stature. Obviously he had to get his moniker from somewhere.    
  
“Strip please” Stretch ask/ordered after placing Blue down on the closed toilet seat and depositing the clothes over the countertop. He turned away from Blue’s stunned self to turn the water on and started to dump the oil and bath bombs in. Jets filled the tub with warm, borderline hot, water just the way he knew Blue liked it. The bath bombs dissolving in clouds of color and glitter leaving swirls of galaxies across the churning waves. “Hop in. I will be right back”   
  
He didn’t wait to see if Blue listened. Maybe he sounded cold but damnit did it always have to come to this? Blue overworking himself and Stretch getting him back on his feet only for Blue to do it again?   
‘ _ Not anymore _ ’ he promised himself. Blue wasn’t just his overactive brother. He was the love of his life, his reason for waking and his last thought at night and he was tired of sharing so much of his precious mate with everyone else.    
If Blue couldn’t say no and take care of himself then Stretch would.    
  
With a firm nod, he gathered up the lukewarm tacos and popped them in the microwave for a minute before grabbing the food and making his way back upstairs.    
Once entering the bathroom again he saw Blue soaking blissfully in the tub. The days stress melting off with each push of the water jets.    
Stretch sat himself on the lip of the tub and grabbed a taco to poke Blue in the cheek with it. Their eyes met momentarily before Blue smiled sheepishly and took a bite, scattering some cheese into the water to be picked up and fussed over later.   
  
“We’ll talk later Blue. You don’t have anything to do this week besides rest and relaxation, my favorite~” Stretch gave a wide smile at Blue’s muffled snort-laugh. He fed Blue another bite before leaning in for a kiss once Blue swallowed his mouth full.    
  
Eventually once the water ran cold, Stretch helped the widely yawning monster towel dry before helping him into his clothes. Blue was already out by the time Stretch carried him to the bed.    
Eh, not the way he wanted things to go but it would be the last time Blue came home looking like the walking dead. Either more guards were hired or Blue got more days off. Blue’s good nature would not be taken advantage of purposefully or not ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
